Shiro - The Wolf Reborn
by TouchOfDarkness
Summary: Although she had lived more in her twenty three years than most people Tonya never would have expected to die so early. Or to be reborn into her favorite anime, Naruto. Becoming Shiro was easier than she imagined, but what to do with knowing the outcome of the story. Now that was the question. Self-insert OC No pairings as of now.


Tonya was a twenty three year old girl, her life ended before it truly began and violently as well. Although she had lived more in her twenty three years than most people would she did not always have the best or easiest life. Discarded by her family at fifteen years of age because she refused to be what they wanted, she fell into herself and books to achieve whatever she wanted. More than anything Tonya had two loves animals and Naruto. So what will she do when she is reborn into the world she loves.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you guys like my story. I've written fan fictions before but never really posted. This first part is meant to be like a teaser and I'll go from there but I would love responses and any and all ideas to make a better story for you all.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I would like to play with his hair.

* * *

><p>Tonya woke with a start, her short messy black hair plastered to her forehead. She was breathing heavily and looking around her room panicked. No light shown from her window other than the streetlamp a few buildings down. Her clock next to her was blinking [3:33] after she calmed down she looked at the blinking numbers. <em>Again, for the love of Jashin why can't I sleep all night long?<em> She sighed falling back into her pillow with a soft thump. Tonya lay there for a couple minutes just staring at the ceiling before she rolled off the bed with a sigh. "Time for a shower." She muttered to an empty wall. Grabbing a towel laying on the floor she walked into the hallway and strait into the bathroom across from her bedroom.

Humming gently to herself she turned on the shower letting the water warm up while she pulled off her pajamas. She began to sing softly as she pulled back the curtain and stepped into the shower.

Come on!

Owareru yoni isoi de iru

Kawai ta mune ga kari tateru no sa

Hito kiwa tsuyoku kagayaky hoshi wa

Ima mo tooku ni aru

Ushinatte yuku atae nagara

Ubawa rete yuku atae nagara

Dare no tame de naku dare no mono de naku

Ore tachi no ima ga

Omoi kasane yume o kasane hibi o kasane ase ni mamire namida korae chi o tagi rase

Omoi kasane yume o kasane hibi o kasane ase ni mamire namida korae chi o tagi rase

Tatakau koto mo aishi au koto mo

Haruka hikari no on the way

Ura kitte kita shin ji nagara

Kitsune te kita inori nagara

Dare no koto de naku dare no sei de naku

Ore tachi no ima wo

Itami hodoki kokoro hodoki kage o hodoki

Iki o tsunete hashiri nukero yami o saite

Kana shimu koto mo yume o miru koto mo

Owari wa shinai On the way

I wanna ROCKS mune ni ROCKS

She finished the song just as she finished washing the soap from her body. She turned off the water and pulled back the curtain. Grabbing the towel off the toilet she dried her hair and body before tying the towel around her waist. Walking back across the hallway and into her room flicking on the light as she walked in. If you hadn't known Tonya had lived in this small apartment for seven years you would have thought she just moved in. All that was in her bedroom was a small dresser a full sized bed and a nightstand with a lamp on it and a laptop. Her entire apartment was furnished in a simplistic way. Opening drawers of the dresser she grabbed underwear, socks, skinny jeans, a white v-necked tank top, and a dark blue cardigan. Pulling on her clothes silently she hopped on one foot out of her bedroom and into the kitchen/living room/dinning room while trying to pull on her second sock. She wobbled for a moment on just the one foot teetering onto her toes like she was about to fall but caught herself just in time with her sock perfectly placed. She thrust both fists into the air "Yes! High score!" She laughed as she walked over to her refrigerator. Looking at her daily calendar before she opened the door she looked over her schedule for the day.

1. Work at bookshop 6am-4pm

2. Get groceries on way home from work (Don't forget the Ramen you Dobe!)

3. Call clinic to see if Janet can switch your Saturday for her Friday

4. Get ready for your date with Calvin (and yes that's today!)

"Shit." Tonya looked down at what she was wearing. It was good enough for a date right? There was no need to change after work, right? And there was absolutely no need to wear makeup for the occasion… right? She whipped open the door to the fridge in anger. _I mean why does it matter that I even go on this date? My friends are more excited for me to go on the date than I am. I really doubt he is going to want to go out with me again when he figures out what a nerd I am._ Tonya looked at her almost empty refrigerator bleakly. Grabbing two eggs she closed the door and walked over the stove picking up the frying pan from the drying rack as she walked past. While scrambling the eggs she stuck a piece of bread in the toaster making a simple breakfast. She ate everything quickly before looking at the clock. It was 5:23 time to get to work.

Walking out the front door she locked it before turning to walk down the hallway that lead to the entrance of the apartment complex. Once outside she breathed in the crisp cool air. It was the beginning of autumn and she loved it. As she began walking she hummed to herself in the dark. The bookshop she owned was just four blocks away and she had walked the short ways ever day for almost five years. There were more people on the street than she expected for five thirty in the morning. There were a good twenty people already walking down the street and cars driving past.

Tonya pulled her cell phone out of her pocket to check and see if anyone messaged her when something white caught her attention. She saw the quick movement out of the corner of her eye. Turning her head to the left she saw a massive white dog in the road, and a truck barreling down the street towards him. She reacted without thinking; she barely registered the phone slipping from between her fingers when she ran out into the road. She felt the soft fur as her hands slammed into the dog and pushed him. Then she felt the metal of the bumper slamming into her pushing her under the truck, the wheels crushing her as the truck ran her over. The air rushed out of her lungs stopping any screams that could have come.

Tonya would have sighed if she still had the capability to breath correctly. Every breath came out as a short shallow raggedy wheeze. Sometimes she would gasp trying to get more air into her lungs but what was the point? She was almost positive the truck that had just run her over had crushed both lungs._ This is pathetic…._ She heard bystanders screaming all around her. She could also hear someone yelling to call the police, but she knew it was too late._ Dying at the young age of Twenty-Three all because I couldn't watch a dog get hit by a car._ She tried to tilt her head so she could see the dog she had pushed out of the way but the small movement caused her so much pain that she gave up. Tonya closed her eyes for a second hoping the dog hadn't encountered the same fate as her, I mean no one wants to die in vain. When Tonya opened her eyes though golden-red tinged eyes stared back at her.

A soft voice whispered through her mind like a gentle breeze. _You gave your life to save mine and for that you will be rewarded._ Tonya's eyes widened a fraction, not only was she staring into the face of a white wolf but it was speaking to her. She would have thought it was an illusion, a trick of her oxygen-deprived brain, if someone in the crowd had not been yelling to get the wolf away from her before it killed her.

_Wha- who- how?_ A complete thought could not form in her head as she stared at the wolf in front of her. The edges of her vision were slowly going dark and sounds were becoming muffled but she could hear more shouts from the people around her. A high pitch scream, a shout of 'Where are they all coming from'. Tonya did not know it but wolves were surrounding her. They stood in a perfect circle facing her body. The large white wolf took a step forward and placed her cool nose against Tonya's forehead.

_Sleep now, for when you wake you will be whole and with us in safety._ All the wolves around her bowed their heads, the crowd was finally silent as her vision completely faded away. In the darkness of her own mind she thought she could hear the wolves spine tingling howl as she drifted into nothingness. The last thoughts that drifted through her mind _'I should have just stayed home from work and watched all of Naruto again.'_


End file.
